mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Feferi Peixes/Infobox
Can someone unlock the infobox? I discovered that something about her quirk is missing form her infobox. Whenever she adds dashes (-) in front of capital E's, it resembls a trident, her weapon of choice. If someone would be kind enough to somehow unlock the infobox, I could fit this detail in. - 173.34.205.203 :You should re-read the infobox, that part of her quirk IS already mentioned. Also there is a reason the infoboxes are locked, and they are only locked for anonymous users. The Light6 00:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :I know that, but it's missing the part about the TRIDENT RESEMBLANCE - 173.34.205.203! Canon Shipping Why is Feferi♥Sollux listed as a definite relation here because of a heart used? Feferi used one heart emoticon that wasn't returned or anything. Karkat and Terezi have used hearts with each other (we all know the pesterlog) but we don't know what's ''up with them. In Seek The Highb100d, Nepeta used a heart talking with Equius, and we're all well aware that they aren't matesprits. There's really no reason or proof for the ship to be listed as a canon relation. Nidorina (talk) 22:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : As much as I agree with you about this, it is technically debatable. I suppose it's something we really do need to discuss. 22:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well there was definitely a relationship between them I guess it is debatable about whether it was matespritship or moirallegiance. :Maybe just change the relationship to "Sollux Captor - Matesprit/Moirail (?)" and have the note say that while a red relationship was developing between them, the exact nature of the relationship is uncertain but Feferi did use "<3" however Nepeta also used this in relation to her Moirail. The Light6 (talk) 06:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Inaccuracies??? Sorry Okay hi sorry. So I noticed here in Feferi's infobox that well, there are some inaccuracies that I would be more than happy to fix (it's actually the sole reason I just signed up for the wiki, too). Except I'm not able to fix them because the box is locked from editing. The inaccuracies I noticed, specifically, are: '"also uses fish puns whenever she can"' (this is incorrect because she uses fish puns extremely sparingly and normally only when she's upset but rather opts for nautically themed idioms and phrases, such as "angling" or "swimmingly", or longer phrases such as "I'm up to my gills" and drifted down like seafood"); '"Eridan Ampora - Moirail"' (no, they broke up a long time ago and never got back together, and so it would be appropriate to put "ex-moirail"; calling them "separated" is incorrect because they are have, in fact, broken up, and using "separated" implies that they still have a romantic relationship with each other); and' "Sollux Captor - Ex-Matesprit"''' (to my knowledge, they never decisively broke up, and so their current relationship status is ambiguous, and such an assumption shouldn't be made). If these could be fixed or if I could somehow be allowed to go back and fix them, I would very much appreciate it!!! :) Feferipeixes (talk) 02:42, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that when Sollux confirmed the matespritship he also said it was in the past, but I'll double check 03:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC)